Different
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Avatar: The Last Airbender One-Shot about Zuko's daughter please read and review


**A/N: This is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan Fiction and my first one-shot it's about Zuko's daughter, tell me what you think in a review, I would be really happy if I could get ten reviews BTW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Different

She had thrown it on purpose; she had done it to prove to her father that she was not his sister Azula, that she was different. Even though she resembled her with the long black hair and golden eyes and even though at fifteen she could bend lightning and her fire was blue, she was not Azula.

She had been trying to convince her father of that for years but it was clear that he was holding her back, limiting her lessons, having her older brother as his favorite out of fear that she would become his sister. That was why she had thrown the Agni Kai that her brother had challenged her too, that was why she had asked her father to come and then let her brother beat her. She had done it to prove to him that she was not Azula, but it had not worked.

She knew that every time he looked at her he saw his sister and through his scarred eye he winced at the thought of her power. She knew that he wished she had not been born, she knew that he did not love her, that he did not accept her, and that he did not want her.

It hurt her that he felt that way so she had thrown the Agni Kai. He had just walked away though, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

She understood his reasoning and his fear, and she did not hate him but she wanted him to love her, to appreciate her for who she was, to let her learn new techniques but she knew that she could not change his mind.

Sometimes she imagined if it would have been different if her mother had not died, and sometimes she considered moving in with her Uncle in Ba Sing Se, he would appreciate her, he would not fear her. She considered it but she never brought it up with her father, she did not want to leave her father, she loved her father, even if the feelings were not shared.

She envied her older brother, she envied his flaws and the way his lightning was just a fire ball that exploded in his face, she envied his resemblance to her father, she envied his relationship with the Avatar and the way their father confided in him, trusted him, and loved him.

She wished that she could change, but she knew that she could not, she knew that she was stuck where she was forever and she could not change and her father would never accept her and so she cried herself to sleep at night.

Sometimes she hoped that when she cried her father would come to her, but he never did, the doors always remained closed and whenever her father was near her he simply nodded and kept walking never saying more than a few words to her.

She pretended her father wanted her, it was a game she played in her head, every head nod was really a hug, every frown was really a smile and every unspoken word was really _I love you_.

She had perfect grades in school; all of her tutors loved her, she was never in trouble with anyone, she respected the peasants and those in high positions, she pretended that she liked the Avatar and she never fought with her brother. But all her father saw was the joy in her eyes when she played with fire, the way it seemed to dance in front of her and the way she bent it effortlessly.

She had promised herself that she would stop bending but she felt as if she was denying a part of herself. It did not matter though her father did not notice when she did something to please him, her father was too difficult to please. Her father cared for her brother only.

She placed her crown on the dresser and climbed in the bed, that night like every other night she cried herself to sleep. And that night like every other night her father stood on the outside of her door and listened, brushed away the single tear that fell down his cheek and took a sip of his tea, which he had heated himself, she was like Azula she was probably just being deceitful, he would not be pulled in.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think, tell me in a review**


End file.
